Chuck Vs the beautiful people
by StarStruckL0
Summary: Jealousy, is regarded as an ugly emotion, but for Chuck, it changed everything .This is Set season 2. Sarah/ Chuck focused storyline
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

It is a truth often told, that a man in love shall pursue his woman by any means of a gentlemen. However, little is known of the circumstances or feelings that are to be carried by both parties. The truth that is spoke widely throughout the world had never met Chuck Bartowski and Sarah Walker. For they were the variables that existed within the Linear equation of love.

Chuck Bartowski was many things, but a Ladies man was not one of them.

_" Agent Bartowski is to attend the Midnight Black and White party, alone, and seduce Helena Poltzia by any means necessary." _

Twenty two hours, thirty- four minutes and five seconds.

That's how long it had been since Team Bartowski had been briefed. Chuck Bartowski knew this because he had dreaded every hour that brought the Black and white Ball closer. Not that he hadn't tried to avoid the operation, no quite the opposite, he had tried vigorously, but surprisingly as it sounds, U.S. Government operatives couldn't take sick days. It only confirmed Chuck's spy theory, they were all robots.

It was the only logical answer, really.

He stopped at the banister that looked over the great hall. A banner hung across the back wall. It was gold, with black lettering and it read " Midnight Black and white Ball". Everything was either Black and white, or black and gold. The rich always had to whip out the best gold centre-plates he thought.

A women watched him through familiar blue eyes as she walked up the gold- plated steps, circling him before stopping at his side. " You look good" She said quietly before elegantly taking a zip of her champagne. She looked around the room casually barely acknowledging Chuck, but for all her acting, she was all to aware of how close his skin was to hers.

" Sarah you look" He breathed, searching through his mental thesaurus. " enthralling" He said a slight grin across his features. His self-control wasn't as powerful as hers, and he stole a glance in her direction. A small smile played along her lips. " Enthralling. I like that one." She circled around him again, her fingers trailed along his back as she stopped, temporally. Chuck grabbed her hand his finger's instantly entwined with hers. Her touch always burnt him. " You really do look beautiful tonight, Sarah" He said again, his breath hot on her neck.

Her head snapped around and her breath hitched in her throat. Her not so innocent flirting had gone to far, yet again. The asset, asset her mind screamed. She coughed and placed her hands firmly on the banister in front of her, her mouth opened, and closed again.

A loud, grunt broke the silence. " For god's sake this is a three way com-link. And Bartwoski get your ass down here, the mark's arrived." He grunted.

He looked up again and Sarah Walker, The C.I.A.'s best operative was gone again.

He watched the dark haired woman through deep-set brown eyes as she walked past him and descended down the stairs. Her dark hair flipped over her bare shoulders as she looked back at him. Her green eyes stared at him curiously for a second or maybe two before she continued on her way.

He couldn't deny it, she was beautiful and although he did love Sarah, the woman he could never have, he couldn't deny his targets beauty. She was type of woman that he, guys like him could only dream about. She was one of the beautiful people, who when entering a room commanded everyone's attention, she was like Sarah and in many ways with just one look at the woman, he was reminded of how he could never have the Blonde agent no matter how long he waited for, and even if they were to get together in the future, she would grow tired of him eventually and throw him out like yesterdays trash.

That was the reality for guys like him, guys that loved Call of duty, who worked full- time in a computer franchise and drove a company car. It was the law of human nature.

" Carmichael" He whispered to himself. He wasn't the nerd known as Chuck Bartowski, he was now agent Charles Carmichael, graduate of Stanford '03', owner of a large software consultation business and all around confident, nice guy. He descended down the stairs, he would take her rejection and finish his job if not for himself then for his country.

He manoeuvred through the thick crowd of expensive cologne and jewellery and made his way to the bar, taking effortlessly a glass of champagne from a waiter. " Sir" the waiter grunted, his thick neck bulging with anger. " Don't mess this up Bartowski"

No pressure.

" Now or never" He whispered slightly. He surprised himself initially at his confidence, his eyes set solemnly on the brown haired beauty. His foot caught ungracefully with the edge of one of the bar stools and his drink spilled over the bar. A look of shock bestowed on Agent Carmichael. Everyone at the bar watched him, some hurried away to clean their now dirtied outfits, only one smiled. A small laugh escaped past her lips.

" My name's Helena" Came a small but oddly American accent. Their in the seat beside him was his target Helena Potzia. Russian spy turned C.I.A. operative turned Fulcum assassin. He swallowed and shook the woman's delicate hand. " Chuck" He smiled, and held her hand longer than expected. His face fell and he let her hand drop letting another laugh escape her lips, this one was quieter. She didn't look like an assassin, but then again in Chuck's experience they never do.

" So, Mister Chuck" She smiled. " I think you deserve a drink for brightening up what would have been just another boring charity ball" She laughed and handed him a new glass of champagne and clicked her glass against his before taking another zip. He drank uneasily as he felt her eyes watching his.

" So, Chuck what is it exactly you do" She said as they continued to walk the room. Her soft hand linked in his arm. His body tensed initially at her touch but now he was almost certain he was going to fall to the floor unconscious.

He swallowed, his eyes catching the gaze of a certain blonde for a brief second before he looked away.

" Software. I'm a computer man."

Sarah walker stood behind one of the large twin marble arches, her spy instincts completely intact. She held her breath as another man tried to greet her, she wasn't in the mood for any bullshit, not right now, not tonight.

" Cute and smart" Helena said quietly. Sarah's fingers traced over her holster that was tightly secured around her thigh. She wanted so desperately to take her gun in hand kill the bitch. Helena was A fulcum agent, it was her job to kill her anyway.

" Jealous, are we?"

" I'm guarding my asset" She started monotonously. " You should try it sometime"

" No thank you, not if its under what your interpatation of guarding the asset is" He said firmly before walking away.

Chuck laughed nervously, his body froze as Helena's hand brushed against his arm. A girl, who looked to be no more than five or six fell to the ground, two boys laughed as they stood over her before running off again. Chuck bent down before he even registered what had happened.

" Hey, You okay?" The girl shook her head, her cheeks were tearstained and he couldn't out of the nice guy in him turn away. The girl shook his head. " Want me to roughen them up" He said with a small smile and the girl laughed.

Even a five year old didn't think he had it in him.

She ran off again, but every few steps she would turn around and wave. Chuck stood up slightly embarrassed. Helena bent her head to the side slightly, " You are full surprises"

The boy ran back across the floor and under a waiters legs, causing his tray full of drinks to fly through the air. They landed right in the centre of the floor and over Chuck Bartowski, his suit drenched head to toe in champagne.

Helena stood back in shook for a second as the ordeal played out in her mind. She laughed as he picked at his suit. " Come on" She said as she walked across the room. He eyed her not moving from his spot. " I cant let you stay in those clothes, Come on" she ushered again, more firmly this time.

" Chuck" Sarah beckoned over the com-link. She walked after him. " Case- Chuck" He didn't turn around, he stepped into the elevator, Helena leaned over pushing for the penthouse.

He looked frantically across the room as the elevator door closed. His eyes landed on Casey and Sarah. HELP he mouthed.

Click, the doors closed.

" Shit" Casey muttered.

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Shit. Shit. Shit. This is bad. So, So bad.

Chuck Bartowski crawled backwards across Helena Poltzia bed, dressed in nothing but his bright green, lucky Halo boxers.

" Man down, Man down" He whispered quickly into his com-link. There was a muffled reply and a sharp pain echoed through his ear.

He watched her dark silhouette move freely behind the white screen doors of her walk-in closet.

" I think this is the closest I have to your size" she said walking out, surprisingly enough with a suit in hand. He smiled nervously as she walked towards him.

No gun.

No spy talk.

Just a woman, correction a very beautiful woman, and him, in his Halo boxers. He suddenly felt seventeen again.

" Is tha- are you wearing Halo boxers?"

" So, you have a um, nice room, here" He said gesturing to the room with his arms. He wasn't sure what happened, but it was almost like something clicked in place in his brain. Why hadn't he flashed?

Had Casey been wrong? Maybe she wasn't the mark.

He smirked to himself, much to her amusement. No, Casey was never wrong. He was robot after all, no, he corrected himself mentally, he was like The C.I.A.'s own corporation terminator.

" What are you looking at?" She asked as she walked around the bed, causing Chuck to take a few steps back, he needed as much clearance from the potential Fulcum assassin as possible. His body hit against something solid and he tumbled back onto the bed.

" Sorry, must have been all that champagne" He said nervously.

" hmm" she muttered in response, and continued to walk towards the bed, stopping for a second to look at him before she sat down on his lap. Her legs resting on either side of him. A prang of fear spread through his body.

God, she knows.

I'm dead, he thought.

Instead she leaned in and whispered in his ear. " I find people very easy to read, but you, you challenge me Chuck" she said slowly, letting her lips trail across his jaw line.

" Challenge you?" he replied his fingers trembling, he reached back gripping the sheets tighter. His anxiety had peaked and a wave of nausea overcame again. God, don't faint Bartowski he imagined Casey shouting.

"Hmm. Like why haven't you tried to kiss me yet?" She asked her voice was soft but laced with confidence.

She bit her lip in hidden anger. Her green eyes, dark and seductive was the last thing he remembered looking at before she kissed him. It took him a second to realise what had happened and when he did, he found her looking at him curiously.

" Room service" Came the deep reply from the other side of the door, but neither acknowledged it. She had kissed him, she had invited him back to her hotel room and kissed him and as much as he wanted to kiss her back, and feel her skin against his he knew he couldn't.

He opened his mouth to say something when suddenly the door swung open, and in its place stood two men, bulky adorned in the hotels uniform.

" Miss, your food" One of them gestured as he lifted the metal lid to her dish and in one swift movement he lifted the 9mm, cocked it and aimed it into the room.

" Chuck" She shouted as she pushed herself and Chuck of the bed and onto the floor with a thud. The bed their only protection against the newly-fired bullets.

" you have to go" she said in a firm tone, one that was all to familiar but now was not the time to prove his espionage skills, he nodded his head obediently. Her hand grazed her thigh and he attempted to look away, really he did, but a grey of metal caught his eye. His mouth opened slightly.

Their was no doubt about it, she was the mark.

Bullets flew across the room, Chuck crawled unevenly to the window. He took one last look, a knife landed embedded in the window ledge just an inch above his head, he made a quick exit.

" Run" she shouted again.

Why were all female spies so insistent on him either staying in the car or running along window ledges?

" Oh my god" He roared into the blackness of the night.

Twenty-eight feet above the hotels courtyard bar was Chuck Bartowski walking half naked along the penthouse window ledge.

Don't look down Bartowski he imagined Casey shouting, his eyes strayed to the parking lot. It was freezing and he tried, diligently to get as close to the window edge before he lost complete feeling in his body.

There was a clash metal and a window shattered behind him.

He held his breath, and smiled, a raven haired woman stuck her head out.

" Chuck" Came two shouts, one was from the woman a few feet to the right of him and the other was down in the parking lot, her blonde haired whipped in front of her face, her weapon raised.

" You could hit Bartowski," Casey said quickly as he came behind the angry blonde.

She bit her lip in frustration and threw down her arm. " Chuck" She shouted again.

There was another shatter of glass and a man stepped out through the window of the room just right to chuck. There was a bang as he fell backwards into the hotel suite, he would be later found with a bullet lodged in the space between his two eyes.

Chuck, moved violently fast and his footsteps were jarred as he stumbled along the window ledge. He wasn't quite sure where his new-found adrenaline had come from but he wasn't going to start questioning it, not now.

He saw the outline of the cars, and stopped for a second, hesitation overcame him.

" What is he doing?" Casey grunted as he moved in closer to the hotel, he felt so useless down on the ground.

Chuck jumped into the night, he yelled desperately loud and there was a crash of glass and screams of injured chuck as he rolled to the ground. Darkness overcame him.

" The idiot jumped. Why in god's name would this idiot jump. Tell me idiot why would you even think about jumping" Casey said as he walked over, his eyes wide and his neck thick with frustration.

There was another crash of metal but this time no scream followed. Sarah's ears followed the woman's heavy footsteps, her eyes never lifting from Chuck. She raised her weapon and two shots followed, a small satisfied grin played on her lips. Helena Poltzia fell to the ground severely injured.

" I've got to get Chuck to a hospital. We need to get him" She said quickly as she lifted his unconcious, half naked body from the ground.

" Is he okay?" Came a hurried voice, that belonged to a tired, seriously injured Helena Poltzia.

There was a click of metal as she let two bullets fall from her finger-tip.

Sarah Walker's fingers rested firmly on the tip of her gun, when Helena held out a small badge.

" C.I.A. divsion 290"

**Please Review.**


End file.
